Vocaloid Songs
by laci-b
Summary: For every song that the Vocaloids sing a story is hidden behind it. . .
1. Chapter 1

Clock Lock Works

Every day, I do the same thing. A routine that is now forever sketched into my mind, like a bad tape that keeps playing over and over again. Each day I leave the house, walk the same steps to the same train station, and head to work. I indefatigably work hard!

If I do the same thing each and every day then how am I to tell what day it is? I chase numbers 24/7 for some sign that today is not yesterday and for some hope that tomorrow will not be today. It doesn't seem to matter since no one cares anyway. Looking towards the sky I wonder about the people who are trying to change for someone, somewhere.

Deep inside my heart the door is locked but a gentle knock comes persistently from the other side.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I tell myself, ignoring the silent tears that rolled down my cheeks, "No one would ever love you. . . "

And so I turned my back on the ever persistent knocking,

"It doesn't matter because nothing will ever change in this routine life of mine." and let it go.

Looking at the hands of the forever stopped clock I began to feel a rush and ran out of my home. Looking at the stars I hope for this to all be a dream but if it is not then I'll. . . "Wish upon a star" and turn it into one.

Returning home I sat on the char and stared at the stopped clock, praying for the hands to move in the slightest bit, "Stupid soldiers of Time."

Standing up I point at accusing finger at the little clock, "Make a choice to move or remain still forever! Ready. Set. GO!"

But the clock hands never moved.

I crouched down and stared at my reflection in the clock; I could feel my mind being forcefully pulled into the darkest part of my soul, is there no hope for the hands of time to start moving again? If not, then how am I to ever get passed my forever frozen world?

If the world were to start moving backwards, thus changing morning into night, would anyone even care? Would they even notice?

Probably not, yet still I greedily chase the numbers that separate the day from the night, why must I be so selfish?

If no one else ever cares, then why must I?

From behind the locked door of my heart I hear voices. Talking. Laughing. Singing. These voices, these people behind the door, seem to be enjoying their lives. I reached for the handle of the door but my body froze in fear before I could even grasp it.

"I have no choice." I cannot leave the confinement of my routine, I cannot escape from this forever frozen time, and I cannot open the door of my heart.

Drawing my knees close, I quietly swore in the corner of the room, praying that a prince would come and take me away, I don't care where; just take me away from this horrid place.

But no prince will ever come.

"Good Evening. Good Morning." Came a gentle voice from behind the door, so low and musical it is.

Is he aware that that door will never be unlocked? That it will never open up to reveal the contents of my heart? For I am no princess, and a prince will not come for anything less.

"You don't need to unlock it."

Looking up at the door I asked a silent why bit my lips did not move, he chuckled slightly, a soothing sound to my lonely ears, "You can still hear my voice, can't you?"

I sat with my back to the door, assuming he was doing the same, and listened as he told me a story of a peasant girl forever trapped in a world with no time who, by her own power of will, escaped and ran off with the knight who stood on the other side of her door.

I don't want to hear such a happy story, about a girl exactly like I, it will give me hope that I too shall be saved, but I don't think I could take the heartache.

Yet, at the same time, I need to hear the story. To find out if there is a way to escape this place.

So please, don't stop telling it.

"We could get you out of there someday."

"Nonsense!" I say, pretending to lie with a voice as cold as ice. Can you tell it's not the truth? I wish you would notice it, but still you say nothing. This lie is too cold; I could not touch it forever. So please, melt my lie.

As my soul begins to fade into the deeper part of despair, my mind weakens and time continues to stand still.

I do not want to put this off as, "no big deal" for in my heart I know that nothing could ever matter more.

Once my mind begins to fade, the hands of time once again begin their passage, and a gentle knock on the door of my heart makes me cry.


	2. Black & White Ward

A/N: These are merely a result of my being bored in class with vocaloid song lyrics written down in a particularly pretty notebook. My friend (lovernonfighter) insisted that I put them up here and so I did. Anyway, I tried to write about it like I remember watching the song videos on YouTube but it's been so long since I've seen the videos that I don't think that worked out. I'll probably add more as I discover more songs! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Black & White Ward

"It is our duty, as scientist, to create the prefect human; for future generations as well as our own! The perfect human will be made!"

They began to chant, the same phrase over and over again, "The bodies must be switched. The bodies must be switched. The bodies must be switched."

One of them caught sight of my blue eye peaking through the door, the light shined off of his glasses; a twisted grin crossed his already twisted face, as he reached for the weapons they had spread out over the table.

Fear took hold of my heart.

I ran, but it did not matter, everywhere I went was white.

I'd turn 30 degrees and run, looking for an exit but finding none, AS if the mouth of these walls that allowed my escape had closed shut.

"The bodies must be switched . . . the bodies must be switched. . .The bodies must be switched. . ." their chant grew louder, echoing through the halls as they got closer and closer to where I stood.

Where? When? Where is the exit? There is nothing but white, how am I to tell?

There is a crossroad of nothing but white before me, a girl exactly like I looked at me and smiled, "where is the exit?" I asked.

Her face looked confused as she pointed to the right hall, "there."

I should take her with me. If I don't then they'll kill her for she will be of no use to them without me. Tears streamed down my face as another smile crossed hers. Saying a silent sorry I ran towards the exit, and the footsteps behind me continued to get louder.

"Here? Where? There?" the exit seems to have disappeared from my sight and all is white again but I feel like I can hear the voice of my twin and her smiling face in my head as she says, "Oh, it's that way."

Spotting the exit, I grabbed the handle and forced the door open, running into the never ending darkness.

The gravel is noisy beneath my feet and beneath the feet of my oppressors as they continue to chase after me.

Why are they so persistent? Can they not see that the perfect human will never exist? Don't they get that there is no such thing as the perfect body or the perfect personality?

A scream came from inside the building as a bloody shadow with a knife appeared in the exit. My body froze at the sight of the shadow, and the scientist sped up in order to reach me before I could regain my senses.

Then the shadow began to run towards us.

The shadow, whom I now recognized as my smiling twin, reached the scientist the second they reached me. She did not hesitate to slash each and every one of them until they no longer had the ability to breathe.

Fear held its grasp on my body as I collapsed onto the ground, still unable to move.

A pool of red began to form around the former scientist; my twin's clothes were tainted crimson,

Hidden in the trees lies a pile of bodies, at the top sat a red-eyed vixen, "Keep your eyes on what's around you or you might end up like me."

The sudden silence of the night brought me back to my surroundings. Seven scientists lay dead on the ground and she was quickly getting closer and closer to me,

She stood over me, a thin grin spreading across her once smiling lips, her clothes and hair matted with blood then suddenly, everything turned black as I was forced into the world of the unconscious.

"Wherever did you go? Who knows?" asked the voice of my murderous twin.

Where am I? Where is she? Here. There. Everywhere is black.

Voices are near. No, they're over there. . .

Black.

Black.

Black.

Why is everything black?

Oh, I cannot see. . .

The bandages were taken off of my eyes by one of the remaining scientist. Looking down, I realized that I am wearing the clothes of my twin and my hair now hung down by my shoulders, they must believe me to be her.

The sound of feet dragging against gravel reached my ears. Where is it coming from?

This way?

That way?

Over there?

Turning around I spotted the limp body of my murderous twin being dragged away by the scientist, her once blue eyes is now covered in bandages.

A scientist behind me placed a headset on me as her eye met mine, a thin grin stretching across her once smiling lips. "The bodies have been switched but you're still a nobody."

Tears rolled down my face as my twin was dragged farther and farther away from me.


	3. Alice in Dreamland

Alice in Dreamland

The voices of her parents filled her once peaceful household as they screamed back and forth at one another.

Placing a pillow over her head she tried to drown out the screaming by hiding in her bed. "I hate this," she thought as tears struck her beautiful green eyes, "I want to go back to when we were happy together."

Opening her eyes she glanced around her room and her eyes landed on the crystal eyed doll she had been given on her birthday one year ago. The doll smiled at her and blinked its crystal eyes, "Hey, shall I take you to a wonderful world?"

She nodded her head as the doll jumped off the shelf and led her away.

She was lead out of her home where the never ending yelling continued, into her backyard, and down a strange hole by the large oak tree. Jumping down the hole she was suddenly surrounded in nothing but darkness. . .

Opening her eyes she was surrounded in a wonderfully strange world, "Hehe. . .Now you cannot go back to the place you call 'home'." A strange voice said as she began to wander through the ever so strange world, whatever you wish for comes true here!

On top of a tree made entirely of different colored silks sits the Cheshire cat who simply grins and says, "Welcome."

"You should go back, Alice." a voice said from above, "for once you enter you might not be able to exit."

But the girl was already entranced by this magnificently strange world, and so she ignored the voices warning and entered further into wonderland.

Running through the road of white roses, they are turned a deep shade of red, at the end of the road sits a tea party where her parents await with smiles on their faces. She sat down at the table and they did the same as the golden clock stopped ticking.

Alice merely smiled and said, "It's alright! I'll simply drink tea forever!"

As her parents smiled at her simply thought her world shattered into a fragment of dreams, it was a place where wishes could become true but where nightmares hide in the darkest of nights.

But what of the people in the real world? The ones who have been pushed so far away by the barrier of a world? They need you but you'll only ever be able to save one of them, 'kay?

As Alice and her parents drank their tea the tumbling doll began her search for a new person to bring into Wonderland, and another golden clock began to move its hands,

"Hey, shall we go?"


	4. Daughter of White

Daughter of White

Scene 1: Forest.

"For ever being born, I apologize." Tears streamed across the pale skin of my face as that thought once again crossed my mind. If I were to disappear would anyone notice? Would anyone even care? 

Wiping the tears from my face I leave my home deep in the forest and head into town, much to my dismay I live in a kingdom of green. When walking through the streets I am surrounded by people with such beautiful green hair.

I envy them.

Because of my snow white hair I am always alone; because I am different no one wants to be my friend. . .

Quickly, I buy my food and leave the town of gorgeous greens, headed first to my abode in the woods, and then to the ancient tree.

Deep within the forest there lies an aging tree. How old the tree is, I do not know, but I come to this tree almost every day and pray for the gods to send me a friend so that I shall no longer be so lonely.

Living alone is so terribly sad. It feels as if my heart has sunk to the ocean's depths and no fish are willing to swim around it.

I don't care who it is. I just want someone, anyone, who will like me for me. Maybe then I won't feel so shunned. . .

Scene 2: Village

On the third day of the seventh month I went to the ancient tree to pray and under the tree there sat the most beautiful girl of green. Though she is asleep, it is apparent that her body is in pain.

I wrapped her arm around me and helped her up from her unconscious state, taking her to my home so I can heal her wounds.

When she woke, our eyes met and she immediately smiled. "My name is Miku."

"I'm Haku," from then on us became fast friends. She never left me alone, somehow sensing my dread of that unpleasant feeling, and I thank the gods each and every day for sending her to me.

However, aside from our fond feelings for one another, we have nothing in common.

Out of every person in the village her hair is the loveliest, her eyes sparkled like diamonds, and her kindness melts the hearts of everyone. This is why she is the most important to the people, and, compared to her, I am nothing.

One day, as we walked by the tree, I had finally gathered enough courage to ask the thoughts that had been plaguing my mind. "Miku, why are you so kind?"

She didn't seem to understand, "I am an outcast, an unwanted kind, and so why are you so nice to me? Is it only because you don't want to be cruel? Or is it because I am different from you?"

She pulled me close into her arms and said such kind, unexpected words, "Never have I met someone as wonderful as you."

Tears of happiness streamed across my face in an endless flow. The whole world could ridicule me, treating me as nothing more than common dirt and I would not care because I have her.

As long as Miku and I are together my joy will never end.

Scene 3: Urban

We fled the village of green for a home just a little more urban.

Everything is different here! But . . . as long as we are together then I shall be happy. . .

We quickly found a job working for a wealthy merchant lady. It did not pay much but it paid enough for us to live off of.

One day, a blue haired mad came into the mansion. Rumors spread saying that he is the Prince of the Kingdom of Blue. Surely someone as powerful as him would not visit our lowly mistress?

But, every time he comes he only ever says hello to the mistress before taking the hand of my friend and walking away . . . His love for my friend would prove to be the cause of her untimely end.

The queen of yellow is a spiteful you girl who wanted the Prince of blue to be her husband be he rejected her, intending to marry my friend instead.

Miku was so excited about the engagement! She had said that I would be going with her and that we would live a life of happiness and luxury for now on.

Does she not know that as long as I have her I will be happy?

The Queen of yellow ordered her people to go to war saying, "Every green haired girl must die! Go and rid the world of them! I want every last one of them dead!"

All of the green haired girls disappeared and I was left all alone once again. I would have gladly died in her place. Why did they have to kill her? Why is everyone dead?

Scene 3.5.: Revolution

Scene 4: Port

"For ever being born, I apologize," A sentence that has, once again, begun to plague my thoughts.

No one cares that I am alive and the ones who used to are no longer around.

Miku is dead, a thought that still brings tears to my eyes, the Prince of Blue only ever cared because I made Miku happy, and there was no one else beyond those two.

I found a new home in a chapel near the harbor; it gave me something to do. Each day I would clean, cook, and water the plants outside. The people would come in to pray, they've been talking and . . . . I wonder if it's true.

Is the queen who ordered my dear friend's untimely demise truly dead?

Unexpectedly, I found a girl lying near the old confessional, she appeared to be malnourished and so I helped her up from her unconscious state and took her to my room.

I was there when she first opened her eyes, smiling at her I said, "My name is Haku."

She turned her back towards me, "I'm Rin."

We quickly became good friends, though she is not very helpful, but I care a great deal about her and she also cares about me. However, apart from these fond feelings we have, there are no other similarities.

Scene 5: Church

I woke one night to find that Rin had disappeared. Worried, I got out of bed and began to search for her.

It did not take me long to find her praying in the confessional, with quiet footsteps I approached her . . . nothing could have prepared me for what I had heard. . .

With her head bowed and her eyes closed she confessed to being the Queen of Yellow . . . The Daughter of Evil.

Scene 6: Seaside

In the harbor at the edge of town, a spiteful young brat sat, always feeling down. With footsteps as quiet as the dead of night I approached her and pulled out a knife. .

Raising the knife over the brat's head, I am now ready to swing. . .

. . .

I can't do it. . .

. . .

The knife fell to the ground with a loud clank that echoed in the silence.

The daughter of evil turned towards me, shock covering her face, kneeling down beside her I pulled her into my arms and wept.

I'm sorry, dearest Miku, I could not avenge your death for I have realized something, and she is the terribly lonely person that I used to be. You took away my loneliness and now I shall take away hers.

She wrapped her arms around me and also began to weep. An evil princess is now nothing more than a sad child.

Upon opening my eyes, for a split second, I believe I saw a phantom with the face of my friend, who is he?

Many months have passed and Rin, who used to be so dependent on everyone, has improved at cooking. Today's snack is brioche, she has perfected her baking!

I have yet to tell Rin about her phantom twin and I'm unsure if I ever will but, looking at her peaceful face, I think she already knows.


	5. Servant of Evil

Servant of Evil

You are a princess and I am a servant. By destiny's curse we were separated but it doesn't matter. If it's for your sake, your protection, then I shall gladly become evil for you.

Starting from the moment of our birth, unrealistic expectations were placed upon our shoulders that would burden us forever.

Our souls were blessed by the ringing of church bells, but the selfish adults took our blessed past and turned it into a twisted future.

Princess, sister, I don't care if the whole world becomes your enemy, I will protect you. So, please, just keep smiling.

I was sent to the neighboring town's kingdom of green to discuss imports and exports and it was there that I caught sight of her. She had such beautiful long green hair and sparkling eyes, I immediately fell in love with her.

She caught sight of me staring and walked over to me, her white haired friend trailing close behind, "Hi, I'm Miku."

"My name is Len." Her voice is so beautiful, she smiled at me as her friend whispered something in her ear, "Nice to meet you, Len, but I have to go now! Good-bye!"

She ran off, a smile still on her beautiful face, and I was left standing there, waving as I watched her go.

Messengers had caught me at the borders of green and yellow to hand me a note with the princess's seal. I sent the messenger away before opening the note, scanning over it, and then returned to the kingdom of green where an army of yellow had already entered.

I unsheathed my sword and slashed down every green girl in my path, as my princess had ordered, that is, until I saw her.

Miku ran towards me, a panicked expression in her eyes as she ran away from the army of yellow, she smiled at me. "Len, what's going on? I don-"

As she had grown closer and closer I stabbed her through the chest, her eyes filled with tears as her heart stopped beating, "why?"

Tears streaked my face as she drew her least breath, I sheathed my sword, and headed back to the kingdom of yellow.

I did as the princess had asked. . .

I erased the girls of green. . .

So, why? Why won't my tears stop?

Upon my return to the castle the clock struck three and the maids handed me a tray to take to the princess, doing as they asked I headed through the great double doors with a smile on my face, "Today's snack is brioche!"

You laugh oh so innocently, and I am willing to do anything to preserve that smiling face.

Before long this country will probably end by the hand of angered citizens. They'll say that we deserve to die for our sins but I shall oppose that.

We can hear the angry voices of the citizens outside, to protect you I lead you back to your bedroom to hide. Your eyes, so wide and full of fear, look upon me in hopes that I have an answer as to how we shall survive. I begin to take off my clothes.

"Here, put these on." I handed you my clothes, "Why?"

"Please, do this and escape." Tears swelled in her golden eyes and she shook her head, "it's alright. We're twins, no one will notice."

"But Len!"

"Please, Rin, do this for me!" She nodded and we quickly changed clothes, "Surely no one will notice. . ."

I sat on the throne as princess, in place of my now fugitive sibling; destiny has once again separated pitiful twins.

Know this, dearest sister, if they are to say you are evil then remember that I have the same blood flowing through my veins.

A mercenary of red stormed through the doors and following close behind her was the army of blue. I smiled as Rin's prince entered the room, only to realize he looked utterly repulsed by my presence. "Rin, why did you kill Miku?"

His face showed that he knew then answer to the question and so I kept my lips sealed for if I spoke they'd know that I am not Rin. "Tell me why!"

He demanded but still I said nothing, and so the red mercenary took control and led me away.

Once upon a time there was a treacherous kingdom and, reigning over that kingdom, was my very cute sibling. Even if the entire world became her enemy, I'd soil my hands with the blood of others to protect her. So please, just keep smiling, Rin.

At 3 O'clock of the next day as I was taken up the cold stones steps of the execution ground, a small hooded figure caught my attention. Rin. I had hoped that she would flee our kingdom as not to see my death by guillotine.

The red mercenary placed my head on the guillotine as tears began to run down my face. Rin, if I could be reborn I want to be with you again. . .

As the church bells began to chime two pitiful twins were separated once again.


End file.
